This invention relates to financial products, and more particularly to amateur athlete compensation.
Amateur athletic programs such as college and university sports programs, in particular college football and basketball teams, derive large sums of money per year from various sources, including but not limited to national and regional broadcast and cable networks that televise games, local, regional and national radio networks that broadcast games, ticket sales, and concessions at stadiums, as well as license fees from collegiate sport branded merchandise. Various organizations oversee athletic programs of many colleges and universities. One such organization is the National Collegiate Athletic Association (“NCAA”). Various rules of athletic organizations (e.g., the NCAA) prevent and/or discourage colleges and universities from paying college athletes (aside from scholarships) direct compensation such as a salary or monetary bonus, e.g., while a college athlete is still in school, in order to preserve a student athlete's amateur status.